Valley of the Dead
by bookiewookieworm
Summary: Inspired by Tess Gerritsen's Ice Cold (Killing Place) R&I book. Maura goes to a conference in Wyoming leaving Jane in Boston, she meets an old acquaintance and joins his group for an overnight ski trip, only they never make it to their destination. In the face of tragedy, Jane takes Frankie and Korsak and they must fight against everything to get Maura back. Rizzles.
1. Why Wyoming?

**_A/N: for the sake of this story, Jane is NOT pregnant and Maura's perfect man Jack is NON-EXISTENT. Sort-of established Rizzles..they're kinda feeling it all out. Not all fluffy romance, but there will be some. i prom prom.  
>Mixed in around s05e06 when Maura goes to the medical convention BUT pretty much inspired byborrowing some of the storyline from Tess Gerristsen's original book, Ice Cold/The Killing Place because its one of my favourites, but putting my own spin on it. Obviously, DO NOT OWN ANY IDEAS OR CHARACTERS, belong to other people. Can Google if you really wanna know. Enjoy!_**

**PS Im Australian, so any weather or geographical details I got from google. If they wrong, mi scusi .**

* * *

><p><span>Boston, Massachusetts<span>

Mondays.

Jane hated Mondays. But she hated this Monday especially. Maura was going out of town to attend a medical convention in Wyoming for most of the week, meaning Jane would be without her best friend and basically-but-not-officially-her-girlfriend. They had only just recently admitted there was more to their relationship than just friendliness and although it was new, they'd spent the past 3 weeks together exploring the extent of their feelings and this was the first time they'd be apart for an extended amount of time since taking that step.

"Enough already" Jane grumbled, "You're only going to be gone for a few days".

"It snowed this week Jane I don't want you to get sick. You need to be looking after yourself. Do I need to be going over the strains of colds and flu going around these days that are just waiting to be caught so they can destroy your immune system?" Maura's eyebrow raised, a smug smile on her face as she placed daily vitamins and ease-a-cold tablets in a container for the detective.

"I'm so excited for your medical convention, is there anything I can do that will help you get out the door?" Jane's voice dripped with sarcasm but there was a playful glint in her eye.

Maura shoved the box towards her. "Take your vitamin C". Picking up the small orange tablet, she poked her tongue out at the doctor before slipping it into her mouth. "All gone." Maura motioned for her to open her mouth so she could be sure Jane had actually swallowed it. It wouldn't be the first time she'd pretended to and then spat it out later. "You know" Jane smiled cheekily; "there are other ways to check". Her brow raised in a suggestive way so as her meaning was not missed. Maura blushed but couldn't hide her smile. Shaking her head slightly she slipped her arms around her detective's waist and pulled herself closer.

"I'll miss you," she admitted, before pressing her lips to the one's in front of her. Maura couldn't believe how wonderful the last 3 weeks had been, her relationship with Jane was something she'd never imagined would actually occur and happy didn't come close to describing how she felt when they finally moved forward.

Jane pulled away and rested her forehead against Maura's. "I'll miss you too" she smiled, placing another kiss on the shorter woman's lips before standing up her full height and leaning against the counter.

"So there will be a temporary, fill-in M.E and Susi will be available at the crime lab. Of course I'm always available by phone" Maura looked at Jane, "day or night."

"Everything's gonna be fine Maur" Jane sighed, they'd been over this. The weather was predicted to get worse within the next few days with more snow forecast and Maura had repeatedly expressed concern over Jane handling the house and both pets during a snow-storm, but Jane knew there was more to it. "I thought you were really looking forward to this?"

"I was but what if something goes wrong with the house? Or we have another big case? Maybe I should just stay" Maura shrugged but the last part came out less like a question and more like a statement.

Jane smiled, "Maur, c'mon. You'd been talking about this for weeks, you're going! I'll be fine, the house will be fine, everything will be fine." She reached out and rubbed her hands up and down the M.E's arms, "You'll have so much fun it'll go so fast you'll be home sooner than you realise and wishing you could go back."

"Only if you went with me"

"Yeah right, what would I do in Wyoming in November? It's colder than Boston, no thank you!" Jane laughed, "Although I hear Jackson Hole is supposed to be beautiful."

"So is Bermuda" Maura deadpanned. Jane's mouth dropped slightly and she pretended to slug the doctor in the shoulder.

Just then their phones rang. "Rizzoli..I'm on my way"

" Isles…I'll be right out" Maura looked at Jane and sighed, " my cab."

Jane nodded, stepping forward and wrapping the doctor up in her arms tightly. Pressing her nose into golden waves she breathed deeply as she felt arms wrap around her, squeezing slightly. "Call me anytime you need, but enjoy yourself" she whispered, feeling Maura nod into her shoulder she pressed a kiss to her temple. "And have fun"

Maura smiled and leaned back, running her hand around the back of Jane's neck to pull her down into a kiss. "I love you" she said, getting a dazzling grin in return.

"I love you too. Call me anytime"

Picking up the doctor's suitcase, Jane walked out to the waiting cab while Maura locked the door. Placing them gently in the boot she turned to say goodbye, noticing tears in the hazel eyes before her. "I'll see you soon 'kay, call me when you land".

Maura nodded, gave a small wave and climbed into the cab. Jane watched it drive off before getting behind the wheel of her own car, taking a breath and one last look at Maura's house before pulling away from the curb. _It's going to be a looong week_, she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Jane and Korsak found Frankie already at the scene, crouched over the dead woman's body. " Temp M.E is on his way" he said, looking up in time to catch the disgruntled look on his sister's face. "Maura's already gone then I assume" he laughed, earning a glare from Jane. They'd been keeping the new element to their relationship a secret, but Frankie still knew that Jane got cranky when the doctor was away.<p>

"Yep. Whatcha got?" she dismissed his dig, wanting to focus on her work.

"Deceased is Judith Barnett, 40, multiple stab wounds on her back", pointing to the wounds but unable to give any information regarding the weapon. "No forced entry, neighbours saw a white truck leaving but no description of the driver." He handed Jane a piece of paper, "victim's husband, Alan, is a dentist. Been with a patient in surgery, here's the address."

Jane looked to Korsak and held up the paper, signalling they'd be the ones to speak with him. Nodding to Frankie they left the scene, leaving him to deal with Maura's stand-in.

"At least its not Pike" Korsak stated with a knowing smile, " that guy wouldn't know the dangerous end of a gun if it was pointed at his face."

Jane laughed, and nodded her agreement. Yes, at least it wasn't Pike but she still wished for her Maura. She handed the keys to her partner, nodding at him to take the wheel. Leaning her head against the window, Jane closed her eyes and smiled as she thought about their delicious moments together the recent weeks.


	2. Last First Kiss

**A/N: Flashbacks are in italics. This chapter is kinda shorter as its a memory. Will most likely have a few of these in between chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>It was just a regular hangout night, with take-out and beer and wine and talking about anything while Jane watched Maura try to fix the stupid carriage on the bike she had bought. The detective couldn't help but smile as she watched her best friend utilising her vast majority of knowledge as she confidently used all the different tools to fix the problem, the whole while with a cute streak of grease on her cheek and endless google-mouth facts spewing from her mouth.<em>

_Maura stopped talking and looked at her expectantly. "What?" Jane asked, having zoned out Maura's constant chatter in favour of discreetly admiring her instead._

_The doctor huffed, "Honestly Jane, sometimes I feel you don't listen to me at all."_

_"I do listen I'm sorry. What did you say?"_

_"I thought you just said you listened?" Maura laughed, tossing a dirty grease stained rag in Jane's direction. " I asked if you'd like to stay tonight?" she pointed to the bottles of beer and glasses of wine on the table beside her. "You've had a few."_

_"Oh right" the detective sighed, " yeah for sure."_

_"Excellent" Maura grinned, "let's shower before bed."_

_Jane's eyes widened a little and she nervously laughed, " Together? Geez Maura at least take me on a date first."_

_Maura paused and then decided to go for it. "I would've already if I hadn't thought you were opposed to the idea." The doctor smiled internally at the shocked look on her friend's face but nerves kept a neutral look on her own. If this went badly at least she could say she was joking._

_Maybe it was the beer talking, or maybe Jane decided she was done playing games too but she was suddenly standing very close to the doctor, their eyes never losing contact. "Actually, I really like that idea."_

_"Yeah?" Maura whispered, swallowing the lump in her throat. Jane nodded, smiling shyly and reached for her hand. She laced their fingers together, bringing the doctors hand to her lips and placing the softest kiss on the back._

_"I think about dating you a lot. I think about you a lot, period." The detective sucked in a small breath at her admission, wondering where this courage had come from. "When we're hanging out here, when we are at work. Hell Maura, even in my dreams." The blond smiled, leaning forward to press her forehead against the brunettes._

_"I might kiss you"_

_Jane froze. "I might be bad at it"_

_Maura laughed, "That's not possible."_

_Closing the gap between them, Maura presses her lips against Jane's. Seconds later hands are cupping her face, pulling her impossibly closer as lips part to give way to impatient tongues. One of them moans, neither are sure which but it doesn't matter as they both realise how perfect this moment is; their last first kiss._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The 'I might kiss you..i might be bad at it..thats not possible' quotes, from A Walk to Remember movie. One of my favourite movies of all time and got me into reading and loving Nicholas Sparks books. I'll tell you a secret, after watching that movie for the first time with my grandma, i loved it so much i watched it everyday for months on end. knew every line by heart. freak right? LOVE IT.**


	3. Jackson Hole

**A/N: Again, do not own anything. I'm not going to be focusing too much on the case, I want this story to be more about Maura, if you're interested in the case..(which is kinda boring) then watch s05e06, its all there. **

* * *

><p><span>Jackson Hole, Wyoming<span>

The sunlight that signalled Tuesday morning had arrived shone through the window in Maura's hotel suite, slowly coaxing the medical examiner from her sleep. Rolling over, the blonde's hand automatically reached out to the other side of the bed in search for Jane and she sighed in disappointed when she remembered where she was and that her lover was not with her.

Tossing the heavy blankets aside, she rose from the bed and walked towards the window. Raising her arms above her head she stretched out her muscles, groaning slightly as she felt the stiffness in her back slowly dissipate. Pulling the curtain aside completely, Maura looked out to see that it had obviously snowed overnight and by the look of the approaching clouds, more was on the way.

_Good thing I packed my snow jacket_ she smiled, remembering how Jane, ignoring her arguments, had stuffed it in her suitcase claiming that she didn't want a phone call from the M.E complaining of being too cold. Which Maura would never do because even if that had been the case, she would never admit to the detective that she'd possibly been wrong.

Looking at her watch Maura noted the time being just after 7. Her plane had landed late last night and after checking in with Jane over the phone, she'd hit the sack hard. The convention wouldn't kick off until 9am, with a group breakfast in the hotel restaurant followed by medical lectures in the conference hall. That gave Maura enough time to hit the gym and get ready before heading downstairs.

...

2 hours later Maura found herself sitting a table surrounded by other members of the medical profession. They were being very loud and talking amongst themselves, swapping stories about things they'd come across in their line of work and Maura got lost in her own thoughts about how if Jane were there, she'd insist on conversation topics of anything besides homicide.

"Dr Isles?" Maura looked up as she heard someone say her name, her eyes connecting with a pair of startling blue ones that belonged to a very handsome man. His tall form towered over her as he came to stand beside her seat, his tanned skin and sun bleached hair made Maura automatically think of a beach boy. He looked slightly familiar but she couldn't remember where she'd seen him before, which was surprising because she prided herself on never forgetting anything.

"Yes?" she also stood, placing her napkin on the finished plate of food in front of her. "I'm very sorry, you look familiar but I can't figure out where I know you from."

"All good, it's been 20 years I'd say, I wouldn't remember me either" the man held out his hand, "Doug Comley, we went to pre-med together."

Suddenly an image of a young man with long blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail entered her mind, "Oh yes! We had lab together" she said, shaking his hand. "You do look different, no ponytail"

He laughed, "That was a long time ago. What are you doing these days?" Maura followed him as he headed towards the coffee machine near the buffet tables, deciding to take the opportunity to fill her travel mug.

"I'm living in Boston, Chief Medical Examiner of Massachusetts" she told him, feeling a small sense of pride at her title. Jane had always told her she needed more self-esteem, having gotten where she had in her line of work was something to be proud of.

"Sweet" Doug smiled, "I couldn't leave California, too addicted to the sun and the surf."

"Sounds nice right about now" Maura mused, "I'm tired of the cold, have to wear so many layers."

That got her a laugh and a sparkling white smile, "I'm loving the snow for a change, it's awesome fun." Before she could reply, a bell was rung that signalled the end of breakfast and an usher was motioning them towards the conference room to begin the lectures. Sending a smile his way, Maura made her way into the rows of seats and found one directly in the middle. Pulling out her note pad she was surprised when Doug dropped into the seat beside her, turning to give him a curious look.

"What?" he asked, reaching over to tear some paper off her pad and borrow a pen. "I forgot my stuff."

_Just like in med school_, she shook her head and laughed, _some people don't change_.

* * *

><p><span>Boston, Massachusetts <span>

Jane leant back in her chair and wiped a hand over her tired eyes, this case was really annoying her. They'd spoken to the victim's husband yesterday and now they were looking into the handy-man who just happened to have a criminal record, but something didn't feel right. Sighing, she looked at her phone. She'd tried to speak with Maura earlier but she'd been in lectures most of the day and they'd been playing phone-tag whenever they'd had breaks. Her last message from the doctor had said she'd be back in her room after dinner and to be on skype at 8:30.

Jane looked at her watch, 8:25, _close enough_. She logged in and waited, looking around the bull-pen. All of the other detectives had gone home and as usual she was the last one left. She let out a breath as she looked at Frost's chair and felt the familiar ache in her chest when she thought of him. She missed him, at times more than she thought she could handle. He'd been one of the good ones, such a kind hearted soul in a shitty world and taken from them without warning.

Closing her eyes she felt a tear slip down her cheek, she tried to be strong in front of the others but it was harder to fight the pain when she was alone. Thankfully her computer chimed, announcing an incoming video call from Maura. Clicking the accept button, she quickly wiped her eyes and plastered a smile on her face.

"Hey"

"Hello Jane" Maura smiled but her face showed concern. "Are you okay?" she'd noticed the slight redness of the brunette's eyes and knew she was upset. The detective just waved her question aside, instead focusing on the fact that she could see and hear people in the background of Maura's room. Hiding her disappointment that they weren't able to speak in private, Jane forced a laugh when another woman came into the picture waving a bottle of alcohol around.

"What is going on in your room?" she asked, a look of disbelief on her face as she watched them do shot after shot on the table in the background.

"I turned it into a hospitality suite with an open bar" Maura stated with a frown, realising that maybe that hadn't been the smartest idea. "I ran into an old acquaintance from med school and invited him and his friends for drinks to catch-up. Someone must've spread it around because more people are here than I planned for."

Jane hesitated, she had told Maura to enjoy herself and have fun. Of course she hadn't meant have a college reunion frat party in her hotel suite, but shit happens right? "Well.." she decided to be supportive, "It looks like you're having fun."

"Jane it's a nightmare" Maura leaned closer to the screen so her guests wouldn't hear her. "Carla is out of control and they've wrecked my room! And now they think I'm this crazy party person"

"You're not?" Maura gave her a disapproving look. "Just don't do anything that makes you uncomfortable alright, just be yourself" Jane smiled, picking up her vibrating phone and looking at the message.

"People haven't always been the most receptive of me as myself" Maura looked a little defeated and Jane felt like an ass, "but that's good advice." The brunette smiled, Maura was definitely more confident in herself as a person now than when they'd first met.

"I gotta go Maur, Frankie's calling" Jane said, motioning with her phone. "Will I speak with you later?" The blonde nodded and waved, ending the call as her guests called out for her attention. Jane shook her head, who knew Maura was such a party animal. Smirking she put the phone to her ear.

"Hey Frankie"

"Uniforms spotted Luis' car in the Southend"

"Okay where are you?" she asked, pushing away from her desk. Time to get back to work.

...

Frankie and the uniforms escorted the suspect into headquarters, stopping to speak with Jane and Korsak at the elevators. "Good work little brother" Jane smiled, patting him on the back. She was proud of the way Frankie had worked hard to be promoted to detective, even more so since he'd stepped up in the plate following the tragic passing of Frost.

"Alright children, it's late so go home and get some sleep. We'll interview Luis in the morning" Korsak sighed, loosening his tie. "See you tomorrow."

Jane watched him leave, checking her pockets for her car keys she followed her brother out the door. "Wanna come over for a beer?" she asked, not quite wanting to go home to an empty apartment.

"Sorry" Frankie shook his head, "I'm beat, think I'll just go home and crash. See you in the AM though." Jane nodded and watched him leave, debating about whether to go to the Dirty Robber or go home.

_Home_, she decided. Climbing behind the wheel she turned the car on, rubbing her hands together as she waited for the engine to warm up and the heating to work its magic. As she started the short drive to her apartment, she couldn't help but smile as she remembered the date night two weeks ago with Maura that could only be described as perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No one get their knickers in a knot about Doug, he's just someone Maura used to know. She's on the Jane train all the way. Next chapter will be another flashback memory. Any thoughts or critiques or ideas anyone has I'd be thrilled to receive them, also just hoping you are at least not begging me to stop while I'm ahead. Thanks for reading! **


	4. Are you seducible?

**_A/N: Flashback_**

* * *

><p><em>Tonight was date night. <em>

_Jane had invited Maura over to her apartment for dinner; having collected their favourite take-away Chinese and nice wine for Maura, beer for herself. The only problem was coming up with an idea that would make this night special, compared to all the dinner and movie nights they had before their romantic revelation. She just wanted do something slightly romantic, something that would send the message to Maura that she really did care deeply about her. _

_They'd only been 'dating' about a week and they'd made the mutual decision to take things slowly. But there was slow, and then there was not moving at all. Jane was patient, she knew this thing with Maura was much more important than sex but that didn't mean she didn't want it. Hell, it was the opposite. She wanted it more with Maura than she'd ever wanted it before, and she could tell it was taking the blonde doctor a lot to hold herself back too during their intense make-out sessions. _

_"Why does this have to be so difficult?" Jane huffed as she leaned against the car door, arms full of food. Tilting her head back she looked at the sky. It was a nice night, the stars were out and clear as day. That's when the idea struck her, smiling, she walked forward and into her building. A plan forming in her mind. _

...

_Butterflies, that's what Jane would tell Maura she was experiencing at the moment. As each step she took brought her closer to Jane's apartment, her stomach felt like it was doing flips. Just as she raised her hand to knock on the door, her phone chimed. It was a message from Jane. _

_**Roof**- __**J**_

_Maura frowned. Did Jane not realise it was cold outside? Maura was looking forward to being indoors and wrapping herself up in blankets on the couch, preferably with her detective wrapped around her. But if Jane was on the roof, then that's where Maura would go. Opening the door to Jane's apartment with her key, she dropped her overnight back just inside the door before heading up to meet Jane._

_She spied Jane almost instantly and she felt her insides melt when their eyes met. The brunette was sitting on an assortment of blankets, with dinner neatly set out and ready to be eaten. Smiling Maura walked over, turning her phone on silent and placing it in her jacket pocket. "Hey" she looked Jane over, noticing how sexy the detective looked in her leather jacket. _

_"Hey" Jane stayed seated, looking up Maura with a bright smile. The doctor looked amazing as usual, "You look beautiful Maur." The blonde smiled in response, silently slipping off her own shoes as she noticed Jane's on the floor next to the blankets. "I know it's cold so I have hot food, hot cocoa and lots of blankets" the brunette motioned around with her arms before patting the space between her legs, wanting the blonde to sit against her. _

_"Are you trying to seduce me?" Maura giggled_

_"Why?" Jane smirked, "Are you seducible?" _

_Maura shook her head but the smile on her face said otherwise. Laughing Jane held out her hand, helping the other woman get settled on the blankets. Wrapping her arms around the waist in front of her she leant her chin on Maura's shoulder, pressing kisses to her cheek. _

_"I thought you could put your extensive knowledge about everything to good use and tell me all about the stars."_

_And tell her about the stars she did. Jane listened as they ate, enchanted by the way Maura's voice got excited as she talked about all the constellations and stories about them, falling more in love with her every second. Turning her head, she pressed her lips against the doctor's, feeling the intensity and passion behind the kiss. Standing slowly, she pulled Maura up with her and towards to stairs, leading her back to the apartment. _

_"Jane..." Maura started, equally nervous and excited as they got nearer to the detective's bedroom. "Are you sure?"_

_"I'm in love with you Maura," Jane whispered, nodding and pulling her closer to press a kiss against her lips. "I love you"_

_Maura felt her heart skip a beat, even though the logical part of her brain knew that didn't actually happen. To hear Jane say she loved her, just no words to describe. "I love you too Jane" she wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck as she closed the door behind them. "Take me to bed."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Okay I borrowed another quote/scene (seducible sequence) from A Walk to Remember, that movie is just perfection. I just realised I legit have a uni exam in 2 days that I have not studied for... My bad! so may not update for a couple days. Anyway, hope you enjoy! _**


	5. Friday On My Mind

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed, always nice to read the support and encouragement. YAY finished uni yesterday, killed my exam. (i hope) anyway, storywise I**** skipped forward a couple days, and in case its confusing, its now Thursday.**

* * *

><p><span>Jackson Hole, Wyoming<span>

Wednesday had gone quickly for Maura; she was surprised to find herself enjoying the medical convention, despite it being better than the one she'd planned back in Boston. Whilst she'd originally been apprehensive about having to travel to Wyoming, Jackson Hole was actually pretty spectacular. The remaining convention activities had been cancelled and she had the rest of Thursday afternoon free.  
>She took it upon herself to walk around the town, marvelling at the beauty of such simplicity. Compared to the noisy city streets of Boston, Jackson was quieter, almost tranquil. The houses and trees were lined with fresh layers of snow, and Maura found herself wishing Jane were with her to experience it too.<p>

Thinking of the brunette, she pulled out her cell phone. No new messages. It wasn't odd not to hear from the detective once she got caught up in a case, but Maura couldn't help a flutter of disappointment that Jane hadn't reached out to her since the previous night. Although if she was being fair, Maura knew Jane would've assumed she'd been busy with convention activities all day and not wanted to bother her. Plus, _the phone does work both ways._

With that thought in mind, the blonde pressed the speed dial for Jane and put the phone to her ear. It rang out and Maura didn't leave a message, slipping the phone back into her pocket she headed back to her hotel. Passing through the lobby she heard someone yell and turning around, she saw Doug walking toward her. She waited for him to reach her before pressing the up button on the elevator.

"Will I be seeing you at the cocktail party tonight?" he asked, stepping on behind her as the elevator doors opened.

Maura nodded and looked at her watch, "Yes, although I'll have to go get some dinner afterwards I think. Lunch wasn't very appealing and they don't have a meal scheduled for tonight."

Before the doors shut Doug stuck his hand out, "Are you meeting anyone in particular for dinner? Because I'm on my own tonight and if you'd like to join me it'd be great to catch up properly, without the hellish drinking from last night. I'll even find us a good restaurant."

Maura hesitated for a moment, her mind going straight to Jane and what she would think of him asking her to dinner. But Jane wasn't here, she hadn't answered her phone and Maura didn't really feel like dining alone. "Sure," she smiled, pulling her room key out. "Catching up would be nice."

...

They ended up having dinner at the Four Seasons Resort and the atmosphere was a lot nicer than a lecture room filled with images and speeches of death and putrefaction, and a lot more relaxing than her hotel room filled with drunken hooligans. "So tell me, what's a beach boy like you been up to since I last saw you?" They hadn't gotten around to catching up the previous night, with half the convention doctors and Doug's friends drinking their livers away.

"I actually got married" he laughed at her surprised expression, noticing her glance down to his ring-less finger. "We met at a party; she was this gorgeous blonde who liked the idea of being with an up-coming doctor. Little did she know I wouldn't have all the time in the world for her and eventually she left."

Maura stayed silent as the waiter set their food down. "I'm sorry" and she was. Maura knew better than anyone how hard it was finding a partner that understood the unpredictable hours a medical profession demanded. She and Jane were lucky that way, working together meant they almost always went home together.

He shrugged and took a sip of wine. "I got custody of my daughter though. She lives with me in San Diego, so that's something."

"A daughter?"

"Yeah, Grace" he smiled, obviously a proud father. "She's thirteen, gorgeous like her mother. What about you, you seeing anyone?"

Now it was Maura's turn to smile. "Actually I am" she nodded, laughing when he leaned forward eagerly motioning for her to continue. "Officially it's only been almost a month, but unofficially…it was a long time coming"

"Is it serious?"

Maura didn't even have to think about that one. "Yes, I'm in love with her."

"Her?" Doug looked surprised, but to his credit it was only brief. "Is that why I never stood a chance with you all those years ago?" he laughed.

Dropping her gaze in embarrassment Maura lifted her napkin to her lips and shook her head with a smile. "It's just one of those things you know, when you meet someone that you have an instant connection with", looking up she found his eyes, an understanding look on his face. "Her name is Jane. She's a homicide detective I work with back in Boston, and my best friend."

Doug nodded, setting down his cutlery on the empty plate in front of him. "Dating your best friend, that's a little risky don't you think?" He wasn't trying to be mean, and many years had passes since he knew Maura, but he wasn't blind to her struggle to make friends back in the day and part of him guesses that probably hadn't changed much.

Having had this conversation with Jane herself and many moments considering that same statement, Maura was confident in her answer. "Yes, but not as risky as not giving it a try out of fear. We know everything there is to know about each other, everything to love and to hate we've already discovered." She took a breath and smiled, "I've known life without her and I can irrevocably say she is the love of my life and no matter what happens, I want to be with her. That's not going to change."

Doug felt the tiniest amount of jealousy, wishing that his own relationships had had the element of love and connection that Maura had clearly found. Clearing his throat he raised his glass, "To you, Maura Isles."

Unable to hold back a smile, Maura clinked her glass against his.

...

Back at their hotel Doug escorted Maura through the lobby, stopping at the elevator. "When are you headed back to Boston?"

"Saturday afternoon. Hopefully the weather has cleared at Logan by then."

Pressing the up button for her Doug had a thoughtful look on his face. "I know we haven't been in contact for decades and you're in a relationship so please don't take this the wrong way, but I have a proposition for you." Before Maura could shut him down he continued, pointing to the hotel dining room behind him.  
>"My daughter Grace is here, she's actually having dinner with my two friends from San Diego that you may remember from last night. Arlo and Elaine. We're planning to head out to a cross-country ski lodge tomorrow and spendimg the night, now that the convention program's been cancelled. We'll be back late Saturday morning, so if you'd like to join us there's plenty of room."<p>

Maura hesitated, not sure what to think. Doug could see the uncertainty on her face, "C'mon, it could be fun."

"Can I think about it?"

He nodded, backing away with a smile. "Sure."

...

Back in her room Maura collapsed on the bed, turning the heating on and slipping her feet into her slippers she sighed in relief at the warmth. She thought about Doug's offer, he hadn't meant it as anything more than an old college friend trying to include her in something. It was actually kind of nice. She had actually always found him kind of funny back in the old days, now would just be a chance to get to know him better, perhaps become friends.

Retrieving her cell phone she called Jane again, this time the detective answered and Maura could immediately tell by the sound of her voice that she was exhausted. "I tried calling you earlier."

"Yeah sorry bout that, I got a lot on my mind with this case and all." Jane's voice seemed gruffer than usual, background noise informing the doctor that she was still at the precinct.

"Anything I can do to help?" Maura asked sweetly, hoping that talking to her had the same relaxing effect on Jane as hearing the detective's voice did on Maura when she was stressed.

"Mmm no not really" Jane sighed, "Know who the perp is just gotta figure out how to get the bastard."

Maura hummed in response, not really knowing what to say. Susi had kept her updated on the case through email, but that was only about the forensic stuff. She didn't know all the details and so felt at a loss as to how to offer proper advice. "You will Jane, you always do."

"Yeah. Anyway, I don't want to talk about the case anymore. I miss you. Tell me, how's Jack's Hole?" she smirked, basically hearing the eye roll through the phone.

"Jackson Hole" Maura corrected, smiling. Jane could always make her smile. "I miss you too. It's nice, cold, and there's snow on the ground already."

"So not much different from here then. We're expecting another snow storm, or so they say."

Maura walked to the table, powering up her laptop. Looking at the weather maps she hummed in agreement, "Just make sure Bass has his heat lamps on please."

"Yeah wouldn't want you coming home to a frozen turtle" Jane laughed, she could never resist the urge to take a dig at the doctor's pet.

The blonde chose to ignore that totally incorrect comment. "I had dinner with Doug tonight."

A pause.  
>"Doug?"<p>

"I told you about him yesterday Jane" she sighed, "my old acquaintance from pre-med?" She heard Jane murmur, "I told him about you."

That made Jane sit up straight in her chair, they hadn't discussed when they would start to tell people about them, only that they wouldn't yet. "Oh?"

"Well he asked if I was seeing anybody, and you know I can't lie. Even if I could would you want me to be putting myself out there as single?"

_She has a point_, Jane grumbled. "No. Was he weird about it?"

"Not at all, he's actually very happy for us." Maura hesitated, wondering whether to tell Jane about his invitation. _I'd better_, "Jane?"

"Maura"

"Doug's daughter is here in Jackson with him, so are two of his friends, and they are planning an overnight trip to a ski lodge on Friday. He's invited me along. We'd be back Saturday morning so I won't miss my flight."

Silence. Maura waited, anxious at the detective's reaction.  
>Then. "Do you want to go?"<p>

"I'm not sure" she answered honestly. "I haven't been skiing in such a long time, and it could be a nice experience. He said I'd like his daughter, and I've already briefly met his friends, they are a bit strange but not too bad. Its only one night"

"Sounds like your minds made up," the detective stated, a little put off by the idea of this Doug guy inviting Maura away with him. Although, not like she couldn't blame him, Maura was hot and sexy and all kinds of amazing. "Are you sure he doesn't have the hots for you?" she growled, half joking.

"Jane" the blonde laughed, "No he does not. Plus I'm in a happy committed adult relationship; even if he did he knows he doesn't stand a chance. And it's not like we're going on our own either."

She could hear the detective huffing over the phone, she knew Jane wouldn't be happy with the idea but she was the one always telling her to go out of her comfort zone and get to know people, try new things.

"Well have fun then, skiing and playing tootsies with Doug at the mountain lodge," Jane's sarcasm was not lost on the doctor, neither was her jealousy. The detective heard her sigh.

"I'll be landing Saturday night, can you still pick me up?" Maura asked, ignoring her comment.

"I'll be there."

"I love you Jane, more than anything" Maura couldn't help but smile, "I can't wait to see you."

"Love you too Maur, goodnight."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so my air con died and its 35c and sunny and so humid and im sweating and i think i might die. yep, im dead. **


	6. SnowSnow

**So sorry for the delay in an update, had a seriously hectic last few weeks; everything from ending my 3 yr. relationship to the threat of being stabbed in the face by my former best friend and some family stuff. Exciting times to be had by all.  
>Anyway; moving on.<br>p.s to guest reviewer, I sincerely hope my portrayal of Maura meets your expectations. I too am I huge fan of her strength and independence in the book, I hope I can do her justice.  
>Thanks Y for my jar of iced lime, definitely helped :)<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Jackson Hole, Wyoming<span>

It had snowed again overnight and by the time Maura rose on Friday morning, at least 3inches of pure fluffy whiteness had coated the roads and everything touchable. Packing her bags neatly, the doctor gave the room a last check over to make sure she hadn't left anything behind. Satisfied, she put her purse over her shoulder and left the room, dragging her suitcase behind her.

She found Doug and his travelling party already out front of the hotel waiting for her, attempting to properly fit all their luggage in the boot of the rented Suburban.

Arlo Zielinski was a big man and Maura could tell by the size of his belly that he rarely missed a meal, which was why it came as no surprise when he voiced concerns about breakfast. "There's a great café just on the corner, we should get some grub before we go."

Elaine Salinger, who Maura had learned was dating Arlo, frowned in his direction, disgust showing on her delicate features. "You already ate breakfast," she reminded him.

"Nothing wrong with second breakfast" he laughed, shrugging at his girlfriends raised brow and looking to Maura for support.

Shaking her head she couldn't contain a small laugh, "I already ate, sorry Arlo."

Doug and Grace shook their heads too, causing the big man to sigh in disappointment and turn away grumbling.

"Alright team, we are going to have an amazing time" Doug proclaimed, tying the last of the rented skis to the roof racks of the car. "There's fresh powder, awesome company, dinner and roasted marshmallows by the fire. Who could want more?" He beamed at them, giving the roof straps a final tug before opening the driver's door. "Let's move out."

Maura pulled out her cell phone, moving away from the group to call Jane. The call rang out, sending a wave of disappointment through her chest but she left a message nonetheless. "Jane it's me. We're heading out now; I just wanted to let you know in case you try to call and you can't get through. I'm not sure I'll have phone service but please call me later anyway. If not, I'll see you at Logan tomorrow night. My flight itinerary is on the fridge. Hope the case is going well, I love you Jane."

Placing her mobile in her purse, Maura turned towards the Suburban and climbed into very back seat. Arlo and Elaine claimed the middle row while Grace moved to hop into the front passenger seat, but her progress was halted by her father's outstretched hand.

"Honey, why not let Maura sit up front?" he suggested gently, earning a scowl from his daughter.

"But this is always my seat"

"She's our guest" he fixed Grace with a stern look, "let her ride shotgun."

"Doug it's fine, let her stay there" Maura called out, "I'd prefer to sit where I am."

"Are you sure?" he asked, turning to look at her.

"Yes."

Grace huffed and hopped in the seat, sending a scowl Maura's way when her father's face dropped in disappointment. She put her headphones on, effectively ending any continuing discussions.

From the back row, Maura half-heartedly listened in to their conversations, being the extra add on she was unfamiliar with their stories and personal jokes. It reminded her when she started out at the station, not knowing anyone and feeling remotely left out. But then Jane had come along and everything changed, she was finally a part of something. A family. A loving relationship. She couldn't help the smile that crept onto her lips at that thought; _my forever relationship_.

Shifting her gaze to the window, Maura was content to watch the scenery pass by on their way out of Teton Village. The snow was coming down hard, all the trees and previously green fields were now buried under layers of white. After days of sitting through the convention activities and lectures, she was happy to be in a different environment. Maura couldn't wait to be out at the lodge, sitting by a woodfire or gliding on her skiis through the woods with the fresh air in her lungs.  
>This medical convention had been about her job and the things they encounter every day, she was finally doing something outside the realm of constant death.<p>

"The snow's coming down fast" Arlo's voiced roused her from her thoughts, bringing her back to the present and she noticed the windscreen wipers were going at a crazy pace to keep the field of view clear.

"This bad boy has great tires" Doug said from the front seat, "Hertz said they're all good for the weather we're expecting."

"Which is?"

"Snow, what else?" Doug laughed, turning briefly in his seat to flash them all a smile. "Lola says we'll be there round half-past 11, so we'll be there in time for lunch no worries Arlo."

The big man laughed, "And Lola's never wrong!"

Maura leaned forward, "Who's Lola?"

Doug pointed to the GPS mounted on the dashboard at the front of the car and Maura smiled, nodding her head in understanding.

"Why are almost all navigation systems referred to as women?" Elaine asked, a scowl forming on her brown in anticipation of the annoying answer from her boyfriend. She wasn't disappointed.

"Because women are always telling us where to go" Arlo's laughter boomed, "and what to do!"

Elaine glared at him, turning in her seat to face out the window.

"What's up with you? You're in a weird mood today" Arlo observed.

"I'm just tired. You snored a lot last night. Maybe I'll need my own room."

He slung his chubby arm around her shoulders, pulling her back into his body. "Baby I'll buy you some earplugs, please don't make me sleep alone. Honeybun."

Elaine pulled away quickly, pushing his arm off her, "you're hurting my neck" she glared.

Maura watched the couple interact with mild interest, noticing how Arlo seemed much more affectionate and into the relationship than his partner. Watching the way she kept her body away from his whenever she could, never missing an opportunity to comment about his weight…in Maura's opinion, if she didn't know any better she wouldn't have guessed they were together.

It made her reflect upon her own relationship with Jane, they were constantly wanting to be around each other and touching whenever doctor personally could never get enough of the brunette, and it seemed the detective felt the same…with the way her hand would always creep across the table, under the desk or across the space in the car to be in some sort of contact with Maura. Smiling to herself, Maura let herself again get lost in thoughts and memories of her time with Jane.

"_Wow" Jane rolls onto her back, exhausted, pulling Maura to her side she gets a smile in return. _

_"Yeah" The doctor rests her head against Jane's chest, grinning at the accelerated heartbeat that reaches her ears. She'd known just from looking at Jane that the sex would be amazing. Hell they had chemistry that just sizzled in the air between them that there was no way their sex would be boring and as far as first times for new couples go, this had to be a winner. _

_She slides her hand down the detective's body, revelling in the feel of naked skin on skin contact, everywhere in all the right places. Reaching across Jane she grabs her hand, intertwining their fingers and rests them on the brunette's stomach._

_Jane closes her eyes briefly, pressing a gentle kiss to Maura's temple. "I love you" is whispered ever so quietly into golden locks, repeating admissions from earlier in the evening…but this time the body in Jane's arms freezes. _

_She immediately feels it and pulls back, a look of concern gracing her features._

"_Maura?"_

"_What if this is a mistake Jane?"_

_Jane swears her heart stops, only fleetingly._

"_What if we're trying to make this something it's not? I'm used to being alone, I prefer it. But if we continue, if we do this and you leave me, I don't think I could handle it, I don't think-"_

_She only stops talking due to a finger suddenly pressed against her lips, effectively shutting her up._

"_I'm scared too," Jane whispers, tightening her hold on the women in her arms. "But I love you, and I know you love me too and the only thing worse than losing you would be trying moving on and never giving this a chance"._

_The detective takes a deep, shaky breath, fingers moving to Maura's jaw, lifting her chin so their eyes meet._

"_I can't just walk away from this Maura; I can't not know what it's like to be with you. I'm used to being alone too, but I don't want to be anymore. I want you. I want to be with you. Let me be there for you"._

_Maura can feel the tears on her cheeks and squeezes her eyes shut in a weak attempt at stopping them from falling, Jane's words hitting the part of her heart she wanted to keep hidden from potential pain. _

"_Let me love you" Jane ghosts her lips over Maura's cheeks as if trying to kiss away her tears. "Please"._

_Hearing the desperate, pleading but loving tone behind Jane's words makes Maura's mind up immediately. Unable to take it anymore, she pushes herself as close to the detective's body as possible and presses their lips together in a passionate kiss._

_"Yes"._

"Hey check out that sign" someone's voice drags Maura back to the present, checking her watch she notes they'd only been on the road about an hour, before looking out the window.

**LAST CHANCE FOR FUEL **

Doug drives the Suburban into the parking lot of the Gas Station and General Store; they all exit the vehicle and head towards the restrooms. Scanning whatever was available on the shelves, Maura grabbed a copy of the newspaper and headed towards the cashier to pay.

"That papers a week old ya know?" Grace stepped up beside her, a blatant look of boredom on her face. Maura glanced at her, a little surprised that the girl had even spoken to her; she'd picked up a negative vibe from her right from the start, though Lord knows what she'd done to get on her bad side.

"That's last week's paper" Grace pointed to the date, "it seems like everything in this store is expired, the chips are like a year old."

Maura smiled gratefully, "Thanks, but I need something to read so I guess this will have to suffice."

Pulling her wallet out to pay she caught the shrug Grace gave her, and watched as she walked out the door. Maura didn't understand her, but then again she was a teenager and the blonde already had trouble understanding everyday adults. Anyone aside from Jane, that is.

By the time she got back to the car, Grace had taken over her seat at the back of the suburban. "The princess finally gave up her throne" Doug's voice startled her, his breath tickling the back of her neck. "You get to ride up front with me" he smiled, opening the door for her.

Maura looked at him dubiously, "I really didn't mind sitting in the back, I quite liked it actually."

"Well I minded." He motioned to the seat and flashed another smile, "Get in."

Maura secured her seatbelt as Arlo and Elaine exited the shop, laughing at their expired goods they'd purchased. "Man that was weird in there" Arlo stated, climbing into the back of the suburban.

"Yeah the guy was strange" Doug agreed, turning the key to start the engine.

"Strange? More like creepy. He said we'd better not be heading to Kingdom Come."

"And that means what?" Maura turned in her seat, curious.

"You are on the road to Hay-ell!" Arlo's voiced boomed throughout the car, his best televangelist impression.

Everyone laughed

"He was probably warning us to be careful, you know with the snow on the roads and all" Elaine suggested.

"Well it's slowing down now," Doug said, leaning over the steering wheel to peer up at the sky. "Look there's even blue sky"

"Always so optimistic, that's our Doug" Arlo tapped his shoulder

"Nothing wrong with positive thinking" he defended, "works every time."

"As long as we're there by lunch.." Arlo said, rubbing his belly with his hands.

Doug tapped the GPS, "Lola says ETA by 11:50, relax you're not going to starve."

Arlo grunted as he unwrapped one of the ancient chocolate bars he'd bought at the gas station.

'Turn left at the fork' The female computerised voice sounded, startling Maura.

As Doug veered to the left, Maura looked out the window. There was no blue sky that she could see, only low hanging clouds and what looked like white peaks of mountains off in the distance.

She heard a sigh from behind her and Elaine pointed out the obvious, "It's starting to snow again."

* * *

><p><strong>Writing the next chapter as you read, it wont be as long as last time for an update! <strong>


End file.
